saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aja22's SR5 soundtrack wishlist
The Mix 107.77 ''' (Classic Rock, Pop, Hip Hop, Soul & Adult Contemporary from the 70's, 80's & 90's): '''DJs:KG A Tribe Called Quest - Find A Way Billy Joel - We Didn't Start the Fire Biz Markie - Biz Dance, Pt. 1 Biz Markie - One Two Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want To Have Fun D'Angelo - Brown Sugar Doug E. Fresh - Keep Rising To The Top Kathy Troccoli - Everything Changes Laura Brannigan - Self Control Nas - The World Is Yours Queen - Don't Stop Me Now Run DMC - Hit it Run Run DMC - Rock Box Sublime - Garden Grove Sublime - Smoke Two Joints The B-52's - Rock Lobster TLC - Creep''' '''95.4 KRhyme FM (R&B and Hip Hop)< DJs:'''Big Kish Ace Hood - Hustle Hard Backbone - 5 Duce- 4 Tre Chiddy Bang - Opposite of Adults D'Angelo - Untitled (How Does It Feel) Desiigner - Panda DJ JS-1 feat Tonedeff - Last To Know Dudley Perkins - Money Eric B. & Rakim - Move The Crowd Erick Sermon feat. Redman - React Floetry - Floetic French Montana - Bring Dem Things Jay Z & Kanye West – Otis Katalyst - Travelling Kelis - Caught Out There Musiq - Just Friends (Sunny) OutKast - Ms. Jackson Raphael Saadiq- Blind Man Pharoahe Monch - Clap (One Day) Saigon - The Greatest Story Never Told Talib Kweli - Get By '''101.69 Sizzurp FM (Classic Hip-Hop) DJs:'''DJ Irie A Tribe Called Quest - Bonita Applebum Beastie Boys - Right Right Now Now Busta Rhymes - Hot Sh** Makin' Ya Bounce Common - Go! DJ JS-1 – Audio Technician Dudley Perkins - Muzak Dudley Perkins - Washedbrainsyndrome Eazy E - Boyz-N-The Hood EMPD - Da Joint EPMD - Let the Funk Flow Eric B. & Rakim - In The Ghetto Gang Starr - Skills Goodie Mob - Soul Food Jay Z - Can't Knock the Hustle Kool G Rap and DJ Polo ft. Biz Markie - Erase Racism Mos Def - Ms. Fat Booty Pharoahe Monch - Rape Q-Tip - Let's Ride Slick Rick - Hey Young World '''The Kronic 92.2 DJs:'''Clinton Sparks Amad Jamal - Rhetoric Boot Camp Clik - Welcome to Bucktown USA Company Flow - Last Good Sleep Company Flow - Legends Declaime - Exclaim the Name DJ JS-1 feat Akrobatik - AK Like U Want It Hieroglyphics - Fantasy Island Jaylib - Mcnasty Filth Jaylib - Starz Jay Z - Big Pimpin' KRS One - C.I.A. (Criminals In Action) Lootpack - Crate Diggin' Madlib - On N On Major - Concrete Ni*** Method Man and Redman- How High (Part 2) Obscure Disorder Lyrically Exposed Pt II (The Revelation) Rahzel - All I Know Self Scientific - Three Kings Shades of Culture - Mindstate Remix Shades of Culture - Payin Rent II Shades of Culture - The Island I'm From '''WDDTCPDG Adult Swim (Adult Swim and Cartoon Network): DJs:'''Frylock (voiced by Carey Means) Asheru - Judo Flip Chrystina Lloree and Erik Richter - Lovey, Lovey Dan Harmon - Flu Hatin' Rap David Cross - Pizza Boy Davon Wilson - Tell Me (Does It Smell Good?) Dino Stamatopoulos and Mark Rivers - Never Let A Lady Think You Care Flying Lotus - Aqua TV Show Show James Urbaniak - Rusty's Back On Top Now! J.B. Smoove - That Frog Kurtis Song Mc Chris - I Like Candy Shawn Coleman - 2 Dudez Wit a Bat Weird Al Yankovic - Weasel Stomping Day '''Kabron 104.2 DJs: Estella 7 Notas 7 Colores - Hecho, Es Simple Baby Ranks ft. Notch - Verme Daddy Yankee - El Truco Daddy Yankee - Gasolina Daddy Yankee - Lo Que Paso A Paso Daddy Yankee - Rompe Don Omar - Angelito Don Omar - Danza Kuduro ft. Lucenzo Don Omar - Taboo Frank T - Éxito es un tomo Hazhe feat. Kase. O - Tributo A Mr. Scarface Hector El Father - Vamos a Matarnos en la Raya Lingo M - Mexican Lingo Lucry - Ayayay (Spanish Remix) Nicky Jam - Chambonea Sólo Los Solo - Todo el mundo lo sabe Tego Calderon - Los Maté Tony Touch ft. Tego Calderon – Gangsta Gangsta Trebol Clan - Bailame Tres Coronas ‎– Hit Me Tres Coronas ‎– La Conexión Tres Coronas ‎– Rateros Vico D - Desahogo Violadores del Verso - Asomate Wilo D' New - Menea Tu Chapa Zekie & Souchi - Hasta Siempre 89.0 Generation X ''' '''DJs: Tatiana Adele – Hello Adele – Rolling in the Deep American Authors – Best Day of My Life Ed Sheeran – Perfect Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud Gotye – Somebody That I Used To Know Grouplove - Tongue Tied Imagine Dragons – Radioactive Joji ft. Clams Casino - Can't Get Over You Justin Bieber – Love Yourself Lukas Graham – 7 Years My Chemical Romance – Na Na Na Panic! at the Disco - Girls / Girls / Boys Sofa - Moje Zycie To Sofa - Szkoda Słów K12 97.6 '''(Electronic Music) '''DJs: Jane Valderama Aleesia - Time's Up Alesha Dixon - The Way We Are AronChupa - I'm An Albatraoz Benny Benassi ft. Gary Go - Cinema (Skrillex Remix) Daniel Ingram - Music To My Ears Deorro – Five More Hours DJ Sava feat Raluka - I Like The Trumpet Duck Sauce - It's You Eric Prydz - Call on Me Eric Prydz - Pjanoo Kiesza - Hideaway KPM Music - A Bass Renaissance LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem LMFAO - Sorry For Party Rocking Money Drop - Everything on Fleek (feat. Queen Jo) OMFG - Hello RetroVision - Puzzle (NCS Release Remix) Shape: UK - Lola's Theme Skrillex (ft. Sirah) - Bangarang Scooter ft. Wiz Khalifa - Bigroom Blitz 109.0 Nippon FM DJs: Hatsune Miku (She speaks English) B-Fresh ft. Little, Aile - Semi-Double No Mujinto DABO -Ohayo Jipangu Exile - Let Me Luv U Down K Dub Shine - The Shining L.L. Brothers - Bumpin Freakin L.L. Brothers - That's My Life Mellow Yellow - Top Rock Rather Unique - Good Dayz Rather Unique - Winter Bell SUIKEN ft. P.H FRON - Par Chee Tah 4000 Zeebra -Supatech (What's My Name) 105.0 Ezzzy FM (Easy Music, World music): DJs: 'Stevie J Carlos Periguez - La Adelita Daler Mehndi - Tunak Tunak Tun Gerhard Narholz - Bossa Cubana Jean Jacques Perrey - Brazilian Flower Jean-Jacques Perrey - Little Ship Jean Jacques Perrey - The Mexican Cactus Jürgen Schlachter - The Big Laugh Lionel Wendling - Bikini Dance Lionel Wendling - Tiki Rapido Los Ángeles Negros - El Rey Y Yo Los Buitres De Culiacan Sinaloa - El Cocaino Marc Durst - Bachelor Samba Roland Kovac - Musette Madeleine Sushma Shrestha - Bharatpur Lut The Surfers - Hawaiian War Chant Tiny Tim - Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight Udit Narayan - O Bijuria Sun The Pipe Band of the Royal Tank Regt. - Scotland The Brave Ween - Loop De Loop '''Funk 98.4 ' '''DJs: '''Elly Moon Bob James - Nautilus Dazz Band - Let It Whip Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm in Love (12" Dance Mix) Femi Kuti - Truth Don Die James Brown - I Feel Good James Brown - The Payback Kool & The Gang - Celebration Lakeside - Fantastic Vonage LaToiya Jackson - Fallen Star Mary Jane Girls - All Night Long Michael Jackson – Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough Minnie Riperton - Lovin' You Ohio Players - Funky Worm Smokey Robinson - Cruisin' The Bar-Kays - Shake Your Rump to the Funk The Jackson 5 - Goin' Back to Indiana The Jackson 5 - I Want You Back The O'Jays - For the Love of Money Village People - YMCA War - The War Is A Ghetto '''Four20 103.6 DJs: '''DJ Ziggy Beenie Man - Dude Bob Marley - I Shot The Sheriff Beyoncé featuring Sean Paul - Baby Boy Eek-A-Mouse - Black Cowboy Elephant Man - Pon De River Gyptian - Hold You Gyptian - Nah Let Go Joe Gibbs & The Professionals - Chapter Three Kevin Lyttle - Turn Me On Lee "Scratch" Perry & The Full Experience - Disco Devil Patra - Queen of the Pack Rihanna - Man Down Sean Paul - Get Busy Sean Paul ft. Sasha - I'm Still in Love Sean Paul - Like Glue Wayne Wonder - No Letting Go '''Mad Decent 106.9 DJs: Riff Raff Bonde do Rolê - Kilo Clockwork - Blitz Diplo ft. GTA - Boy Oh Boy Diplo ft. Liz - Set Me Free DJ Snake ft. Lil Jon - Turn Down for What ETC!ETC! - Killafornia ft. MC Kyla Liz - All Them Boys Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) Major Lazer - Roll the Bass Riff Raff - Tip Toe Wing In My Jawwdinz Category:Original